ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Majappa
are a race of monsters that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb. He appeared in episode 3, entitled "Monstrous Waters."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Maga-Jappa's profile in "Ultraman Orb" *Maga Subtitle: *Majappa Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Orb - Maga-Jappa' The first Majappa to appear was known as . Maga-Jappa was one of the six King Demon Beasts, with the Monster serving as the King Demon Beast of Water. Maga-Jappa was summoned by Jugglus Juggler one night at Lake Okunara, where the Beast began to bathe in it. The following day, numerous businesses that depended on the lake for its water had to close, as the water was contaminated by an unusual and extremely foul odor. Suspecting that this was the result of a Demon King Beast, Kurenai Gai chose to investigate the situation (after being turned down a scheduled private Bathhouse visit.) Gai found Maga-Jappa still bathing in the lake and he began to lecture the beast about bathing etiquette, but this only irritated Maga-Jappa into attacking him instead. To make matters worse, Juggler appeared and tried to steal Gai's Orb Ring, but Gai engaged Juggler in a hand-to-hand fight and got the device back. Later, the SSP also found Maga-Jappa as the Beast was preparing to leave after having its fill with bathing. To their horror though, they discovered that the monster was making its way towards the Narasawa Dam, which held a much larger amount of dependable water supply for all of Tokyo! After Shikukawa used Shin's polymer gun to stall the Beast, Gai transformed into Orb, and the battle began. Almost instantly, Orb had difficulty fighting back against Maga-Jappa in his Specium Zepellion Form, as not only did his form's power have no effect on its armor, but the Beast's horrid stench kept Orb at a distance. Realizing that he needed to take on a more powerful form to fight Maga-Jappa, Orb transformed into his Burnmite form for the first time, and began delivering powerful strikes with his Stobium Counter and Stobium Foot techniques. Finally, Orb used his Stobium Dynamite attack, which destroyed Maga-Jappa. After the fight, Gai's found Maga-Jappa's fragment and broke it apart to reveal another Ultraman card in it, this time of Ultraman Jack, whom had sealed the Monster away sometime ago. Despite Gai's victory over Maga-Jappa, Juggler too had received Maga-Jappa's monster card and he held onto it until he had collected the other King Demon Beasts' cards, to which he used them to unleash the Great King Demon Beast: Maga-Orochi. 'Ultraman Taiga - Majappa' Majappa reappeared in the series, Ultraman Taiga.https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Majappa's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" to be added Other appearances 'Video Games' * Maga-Jappa is an unlockable character in the Video Game: Ultraman Fusion Fight. 'Miscellaneous' * Maga-Jappa reappeared in Season 2 of the Web Series, Kaiju Girls. She (along with fellow King Demon Beast, Maga-Basser) served as pupils to Eleking during the show's end segment: Tell Ele. She and Maga-Basser eventually became full-fledge members of GIRLS just in time to assist the team in fighting an army of Shadows, as well as their newest form: The Shadow General. Weapons and Abilities : Maga-Jappa can blast a powerful jet of green water from his nose. * : Maga-Jappa's body naturally emits a very powerful and very awful smell. He can spew an even more stronger smelling variation of the attack from his mouth. * : Maga-Jappa can draw opponents into his grasp by sucking them in via the suction cups that flow down his underarms. * '''Invisibility': Maga-Jappa can turn invisible to evade, ambush, or outsmart his opponents. * Durability: Maga-Jappa's hide is strong enough to withstand some attacks, including Ultraman Orb's Sperion Shurikens. - Majappa= * : Majappa can blast a powerful jet of water from his nose. * : Majappa's can spew a gas from his mouth that can cause paralysis and hallucinations. * '''Suction': Majappa can draw opponents into his grasp by sucking them in via the suction cups that flow down his underarms. * Invisibility: Majappa can turn invisible to evade, ambush, or outsmart his opponents. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Maga-Jappa is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki. Notes * Suit designer: Ken Kusuno. * Maga-Jappa's costume was modified from the Zoa Muruchi suit. * According to Ken Kusuno, Maga-Jappa's armor plating is intended to have a shrimp theme while the main body has an octopus theme. Originally, he and the designers wanted to use another motif, similar to that of a whale or a deep-sea monstrosity, but the superiors at Tsuburaya wanted a more (sic) "sharp design, like Muruchi," and thus it was altered. ** Additionally in the original designs, the head of Maga-Jappa was meant to be more akin to the Indo-Pacific Sailfish, but the design was altered per the request of Director Taguchi Kiyotaka, who suggested that the head be more (sic) "Taro-Kaiju-esque" (more cartoony in nature), and the design was changed to resemble a seahorse instead. Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters Category:King Demon Beasts